1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a clamping device for clamping parts together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the invention according to DE 41 35 418 A1 assigned to the same applicant there was the disadvantage that the base of the clamping device was screwed down with screws extending from the underside to the upper side, which made it difficult to dismantle the whole device. The entire cylinder always had to be disassembled in order to carry out adjustments or maintenance.
Moreover, this type of construction could not or only with very great effort be integrated directly into a bench or a die. The complete clamping cylinder always had to be inserted.
In devices of the type according to DE 41 35 418 A1 there is the danger that swarf penetrates from above and above all enters the ball bearing cage.
A further disadvantage of this previously known device is that in the region between the central piston and the lateral chambers for receiving the tension spring there is a connecting passage resulting in the admission of water which accumulates in the tension spring chamber and causes damage.
Furthermore, this water fills the cavity which as a result is no longer compressible so that the effect of the tension springs is nullified.